Adventure of Kouen
by phoenix1254
Summary: A story about the history of the Red Flame of the Kou Empire, and how he raised to power after being very far from the status he holds right now. Sucky summary, but please try.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi**

**Chapter 1**

That fateful day. The day when a destined king will be born.

The people from outside the Kou mainland was in pure turmoil, as the three volcanoes surrounding the mainland erupted all at the same time, magma and rocks being thrown everywhere, ashes pollute the air, the lava flow seem to connect to a large triangle surrounding the whole walls of the mainland.

At the palace, not caring of the turmoil outside, a palace concubine was giving birth, only a midwife and some other concubines were present. Not a trace of the Emperor's Brother, or anyone from the Royal Family.

"Push! A little harder! I can see his head!" The midwife said, prompting the woman to push harder, after a few minutes, the cries of pure pain and suffering was replaced by panting, and a loud cry of a baby. "A healthy baby boy! Give me the water to clean him!" After cleaning the midwife wrapped the baby in a blanket and put him beside the mother's pillow, who's maroon hair was tangled and sweaty.

"His head... A small mop of red hair as brilliant as the crimson flames of the red dragon that guides Kou. A bright red flame that ignited my heart as his face was brought to my sight..." The woman said, touching the baby's face. "Kouen. Kouen the Brilliant Red Flames. Kouen Ren."

16 years later

At the Kou Empire, the bright sun illuminates the scarlet pillars that decorated the palace. The golden dragon sculptures that were all over the pedestals, shone as bright as the reflected light, making it hard to see.

Sitting on one of the pedestal was a 16 year old boy, with hair as red as fresh blood, tanned skin, clean handsome face, and serious deep red eyes, a frown decorating that face. His body was lean, yet it was also muscular at that time. By his right hand was a sword that has seemed to have rusted from a long time. He was 173 centimeters, particularly short for someone of his age.  
"A king… huh?" he said looking at his hands. "As if I'm going to be one. My father's not going be the emperor anymore." He set aside his rusty sword. "They give me this kind of materials, used and thrown away by the blacksmiths."  
"Of course he isn't going to be an emperor, Kouen." A voice said from behind and he was startled. He fell from the pedestal, and the voice gave a hearty laugh. "I'm sorry but it's true. When Hakuyuu wasn't born, Uncle Koutoku would have been next in line."

Kouen instantly stood and bowed. "Lord Hakuren." He knew that despite Hakuren was a good man, a happy man who has treated him, Koumei and Kouha greatly as if they were brothers, Hakuren's mother, the Empress Gyokuen, would scold him and accuse him of being disrespectful towards the Second Imperial Prince.

"Aw, we're cousins, don't be so formal with me." He chuckled. The serious younger man stood up. "Man, you're so serious, just like Hakuyuu!" He smiled warmly. Kouen didn't though. He hated being compared to the perfect epitome of a First Imperial Prince. Something he will never be. "Lord Hakuren, how may I be of service to you?"  
"Aw, I said don't be formal. I know it hurts your pride." Hakuren said ruffling the shorter man's hair. Kouen simply straightened. He was thought at a young age to act like that to the children of Emperor Hakutoku and Gyokuen, who seemed to enjoy rubbing how his mother that was a daughter of a Kou Supreme Army Commander has fallen as a concubine, just because of her little accident with Koutoku that resulted in Kouen's birth.

"Lord Hakuren…Can I go to war?" He said looking at his sword on the pedestal. "I'm good at swordsmanship already. I have read the scrolls in the archives about warfare as well. I want to go to war."

"Kouen, there's no war going on. At least not an all out war yet. But I think you can someday. You're a master swordsman, despite using that rusty sword. Wait, haven't I given you a sword already that wasn't that rusty?" Hakuren said taking the shorter boy's shoulder with a questioning look on his face.

"Excuse me. Lord Hakuren." He bowed. "I have to do something." He reached for his sword before wrapping it onto his belt. He cannot tell Hakuren that Gyokuen took the sword from him and then left him with the rusty sword.

"See ya around!" Hakuren said and whistles as he goes on with his morning walk. "I wonder if that sword was valuable to Kouen?"

Kouen was walking on the halls of the large palace. "I have read about it. Warfare. The Empires. Kou, Reim and Parthevia. Everything. Why shouldn't I be able to join the war? I want to badly. I want to leave this hellhole." He said looking at the sword that a servant gave him. The first and probably the last one he'll ever get to keep.

"En-nii~" A cheerful voice shook Kouen off of his thoughts. He looked back and smiled at the running kid. During this times, only his brother and half-brother can cheer him up.

"Kouha." He said simply. The child tackled him. He was strong enough not to be shaken by the force.

"What are you doing here?" He said ruffling the little boy's hair. The little boy smiled, one of his teeth was missing.

"Kouha wanted to see you… it's really tiring." Koumei yawned, he was being carried by one of his guards.

"Can't you walk, Koumei?" Kouen pointed out, still carrying Kouha.

"It's too exhausting. It's better like this isn't it, brother En?" Koumei said fanning himself.

"Why are you acting like an Emperor's son when you aren't?" he said then before turning to look at the guard. "Stop spoiling him."

Kouha tugged on Kouen's leg. "Let's play En-nii. Play with Kouha!."

Kouen turned. "Sure. Tag? Rock-Paper-Scissors? Hide-and-seek-"

"Forest Devil." Kouha said with a small chuckle.

"Forest Devil? What's that?" Kouen said leaning down on the young boy.

"You play tag on a forest. The 'it' is the devil. He gets to put traps on the whole forest as much as he wants. Then brutally murder-"

"Rejected. What kind of mind do you have for a six year old girl?" Kouen groaned as he held his own forehead.

"En-nii… Kouha's a guy." Kouha said with a small frown, and tearing eyes.

Kouen's jaw dropped then looked at Koumei then back at Kouha. Koumei and his attendant's face were a mixture of disbelief and shock. "Kouha's a guy?"

"NONE OF YOU KNEW!?" Kouen said pointing at Koumei and the attendant. He smacked his face against the palm of his hand. Was everyone really this oblivious to such simple things? Kouha jumped around while smiling. "En-nii~ Mei-nii~ play with Kouha!"

"Lord Kouen! Lord Koumei!" A panicked attendant ran to them, panting and groaning. "Your mother… in grave condition…"

Kouen's eyes widened and lifted Kouha. "Koumei, let's go!" he ran, while Kouha is squealing. Koumei looked at the attendant. "You heard him." The attendant bowed and ran while Koumei is resting on his arms.

Kouen ran as if his life depended on it, still carrying Kouha, 'Mother… hang in there.'

The duo stopped in front of a large door, and sheepishly opened the door. Inside was full of beautiful and sexy women, all in little amount of clothing. The attendant took Kouen's wrist and he accidentally dropped Kouha.  
They went to a large curtain clad bed, removing the cloth, he found his mom lying there weakly. He went beside her. "Mother…"  
"Kouen… where's…Koumei?" She said while her eyes darted towards the scarlet haired man's side. Koumei was dropped gently by his attendant, "Thank you Chu'un." He said and jumped to the bed.  
"Kouen… Koumei… my sons… I'm sorry… I haven't been there as you grow up. Let me…give you…keepsakes." She said weakly.  
"A concubine will die without her master here, isn't it?" Koumei said.  
"Koumei!" Kouen hit Koumei's head.  
"It's the truth, brother! Accept it!" Koumei said.  
"Oi, don't fight in front of your mother… you two…" Their mom said, and weakly gestures for Kouen to look under the bed.  
"A chest." Kouen said, taking a chest from under the bed.  
"I'm sure I won't last long because *cough* this ailment… is killing me. Kouen… Koumei… come closer."  
Kouen and Koumei did. "Don't say that mother…" Kouen said.  
"I have gifts… this might not suffice the birthday gifts I owed from you two but… Open the chest." Kouen took a golden sword with a black sheath. "A new sword for you Kouen." Kouen's tears welled up in his eyes.  
"And for you Koumei…" the younger boy took a fan with black feathers from the chest. Koumei looked at his mom.  
"Those were… my precious belongings, the sword from my father… and the fan from my mother." She smiled brightly despite the presence of illness in her face.

The next day, their mother died. Koumei shut himself away from the world, into a library together with his attendant. Kouen, on the other hand, threw away the old sword he owned, and began using the sword from his mother.

"Did Hakuren give you another sword again?" A familiar voice said behind him, he turned and bowed, though inside him a small Kouen was protesting and had his teeth as fangs.

"Empress Gyokuen! Forgive my rudeness, but it seems you have mistaken. My mother gave me this sword. I intend to keep it."

"What made you think I will take it? It was from your mother, anyway. I don't have the right to take it."

'What made me think? What made me think? This witch got to be kidding me.' Kouen said in his mind.

"Well, Kouen, I'm actually here to tell you something." She smiled and sat on a chair under the shade of a large tree.

"Forgive me but-"

"Empress's orders. I hope you know what that means, Kouen." Gyokuen smiled.

Kouen sighed and sheathed his sword as he went to sit on another chair facing the Empress. "Kouen, Kouen, so young and handsome. Do you want to know something secret? That only I, Judal, and Hakuyuu knew of?"

"Judal? T-The magi... The person who chooses kings." Kouen said, though, he has only heard of the young Magi.

"Yes! Yes! I am so glad you have heard of it! Do you know? Judal, as a magi, has the ability to raise a dungeon." Gyokuen said.

"A dungeon. A large tower with riches in it and powers unknown to mankind rests at it's top. Yes. I have read about it, and heard the news about it. I heard a boy named Sinbad, captured the 1st Dungeon, Baal." Kouen said.

"Such knowledge, very commendable. You know, I favor you more than Hakuyuu. I want you to have the power of the king. But Judal has made his mind." Gyokuen held his face on her hands. "He wants Hakuyuu to get the power of the king. A power to change the world. A power you desire."

"Forgive my insolence, your majesty, but why do you favor me instead of your own son?"

"The power of the kings, though it grants the owner a power so great, humanity cannot explain, it brings only pride and solitude to its owners." Gyokuen looked at the 16 year old's face. "I don't want my son to be like that. But you... Though it will give you those negative traits, it can prove that you will have the power, that your hero once had, before his fall."

Kouen's eyes widened. "H-How...?"

"King Solomon had the power of the kings. It brought him great power, as well as pride that he can do anything. His 72 households along with him has vanished from Alma Toran. You have read those from the archives haven't you? An archive that was supposed to belong to me."

"I'm sorry! It interested me so..."

"It's fine. This power will give you the strength to conquer the world! To unite it as one, a country that dances at the palm of your hand. Now, show the people, what you are capable of. Kouen." Gyokuen stood up. "Tomorrow morning, Hakuyuu and Judal along with a small army shall head west to the 29th Dungeon, Astaroth. It was raised by Judal. He will guide Hakuyuu, But what power does Judal hold against me? I will guide you there, little adventurer. But of course, I must not materialize in front of you. I shall tell you some obstacles you might face there. Are you ready? Kouen?"

"Yes! It's my honor to be chosen by the Empress like this." Kouen stood up as well, and bowed. "I shall do my best and conquer the dungeon in the name of the Empress."

"Very good. I will take my leave now." Gyokuen said, and as she entered her chamber.

"What an easy boy. He's so absorbed in obtaining power, he's willing to obey me just like that! Well, at least I am not dirtying my hands. Kouen will kill Hakuyuu once I take over Hakuyuu to insult him and his mother, then Hakuren, Hakuei and Hakuryuu would be next!"

The priests gathered to her. "Are you sure you're going to guide him?"

"Why yes! I am a Magi as well, a Magi from Alma Toran. Of course I can guide him." She said with a smile, and black rukh gathered around her, fluttering anxiously.

The next day, Hakuyuu and Judal headed for the 29th Dungeon and reached there by mid-noon. "Here we are, Hakuyuu. This is a dungeon." A small boy with long black hair tied in a braid said. "Inside this, lies the power of the kings. A power that belongs only to you."

"Judal... Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am! I shall lead you towards the dungeon."

"Stop right there." From the shadows of a boulder, emerged Kouen holding his sword. "This Power of the Kings belongs to me. I shall not let you have it. Lord Hakuyuu."

"Peasant! I raised this dungeon for Hakuyuu! Not you!"

Hakuyuu looked at the 16 year old boy, who's red eyes glowed in seriousness. "Kouen... You..."

"I'll be the one to conquer this dungeon! I'll have the power of the king!"

"I own this dungeon! I raised it! I am the one who will decide who conquers it!"

"Does a mother decide for the fate of her child once it has matured? It was the same as you, Judal. This dungeon has matured, and you, should just sit by and watch. I'll definitely conquer this dungeon. I won't let anyone have the power of the king!" Kouen turned and ran towards the Holy Gate, the entrance of the dungeon, in which Gyokuen told him about.

"Let's go! Don't let that squirt get inside!" Judal ordered, and the horses ran, but it was too late, as Kouen disappeared inside the Holy Gate.

Kouen was sucked in by the large ball of light towards the inside of the dungeon. As he opened his eyes, a mesmerizing sight appeared before him. Floating rocks that burned with whitish blue flame, glowing red hot rocks that make up the walls, and a bridge made out of solidified lava. He grinned. "This is a dungeon, huh?" he ran to the bridge, looking at the pool of lava on both side. As he walk the white flames glow brighter, and Kouen could feel the intense heat searing the ends of his clothing. "Wait for me! Power of the King! I will definitely get you! Watch me... Mother!"

"The boy has entered the Dungeon, and Judal and Hakuyuu just entered, Lady Gyokuen." A floating priest said.

"As expected of him. Continue to monitor him."

"As you wish, Lady Gyokuen."

**Author's Note: Hello. Thank you for reading. Please review. This Kouen adventure is fictional and non-existent in the manga. Kouen is my absolute favorite, and since the release of Sinbad's Adventure, I just want a Kouen's Adventure to happen, but it's far from possible. Thank you again. Have a nice day/night.**


End file.
